


Sometimes

by AzzureThunder, Sumariajane



Series: A Softer World [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureThunder/pseuds/AzzureThunder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumariajane/pseuds/Sumariajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think you are beautiful and I would like to kiss you, I can think up some clever lines, if you’d prefer, but I wanted to say that, first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Anton was nervous to say the least, he had been practicing these few lines in the privacy of his room for months now, so he could get them out perfect, without stumbling, or stuttering or sounding like an Idiot. Tuukka probably already thought he was silly and weird, one of the few, (if not the only one) on the team who couldn't speak English well, (except maybe Krecji but Dobby was sure that was intentional.) Anton really liked the younger goalie, and really looked up to him. 

So it was near the end of the '12-'13 season and Dobby was certain he wasn't going to stay a bruin, no matter how much he wanted too. So he had to make his move, and fast. 

Tuukka has noticed that Dobby had been quiet the last few days and attributed it to nerves, but this was not normal. Not only was he quiet he looked so serious, something dobby was not. Tuukka bumped shoulders with the other tender and smiled. "No need to be nervous, you'll play great" he says a large smile on his face.

The Russian's smile was electric, and he played better than he had all season, earning a win, and the spastic goalie knew he owed it to the encouraging words of his veteran teammate. So when they had all showered and dealt with the media, and were ready to head home, Dobby trailed the other goalie, careful not to annoy him. "Tuukka, I come with you da?" He asks, shuffling his feet slightly at the other goalie's car, hoping not to get shot down so early. 

Tuukka shrugs and smiles. "Sure, Tendy bonding?" He asks and unlocks his car motioning for Dobby to get in. The ride is quiet and dobby keeps bouncing his leg like he is nervous and Tuukka is confused since the older tender had asked to join him.

Once they get to the Finn's house Dobby's nerves only increase until he can barely look at the other goalie, and his hands shake slightly when he tries to drink. He knows he is starting to piss off Tuukka, but with every awkward minute that passes by them, he starts to lose his confidence, his mind bombarded with horrible scenarios and outcomes that leave him flinching everytime the Fin tries to talk to him. After a tense 90 minutes Dobby wants to hide under his bed and never come out, so he excuses himself, muttering off apologies as he starts for the door, head hanging low. How could he already be so bad at this when he hadn't even tried it yet?

Tuukka is more worried than mad at the Russian, wondering what he had to say that was making him to nervous and Tuukka just can’t handle the wait any longer. "Are you dying? Or going back to the KHL? Or I dunno going to jail for something?" He asks out of the blue, worry marring his features as he looks at the shaking man. "Cause man, I would kill for you. Best backup a goalie can have and this...” He makes a hand motion at the shaking Russian "Is scaring the shit out of me." He gently takes the Russian's hand in his and squeezes. "Please tell me what is going on?"

The older male can't fight the blush off his face at the fin's words and shakes his head, "I-I practiced, what to say, be perfect, n-now it seem silly, I . . .” He takes a deep breath and stands up straight, but carefully avoiding meeting the other's eyes. "I . . . I think you are the best goalie, and that you're very beautiful, and I wish I could always be your back-up, and I wish that I could kiss you. I practiced this to come out perfect, and I can think up more clever lines if you would like, but I wanted you to know those few things first, before I leave." He says his voice only shaking slightly, "And please if you think Im gross or weird, or never want to talk to me again, just let me leave, and you won't have to worry about it as I head off to Carolina." 

Tuukka blinks a few times and lets out a quiet laugh, shaking his head. "That's all, you're really not dying or anything?" Tuukka wraps his arms around the older man and hugs him tightly. "Don't EVER scare me like that again, ever!" He says his shoulders relaxing as he hugs the other man. Tuukka rests his chin on the other man's head his heart calming down from the worry. When Dobby continues to shake Tuukka leans back from the hug and looks at the Russian. "Umm, you okay Dobby? I... oh umm sorry." He says and gets out of the hug, not exactly having caught that the Russian stated me wanted to kiss him.

The Russian flinches and hangs his head, Friends, Tuukka wasn't mad at him for saying those things, but he didn't really want to touch him, and Dobby understood. It was weird and wrong, and Tuukka had a nice girlfriend. "I'm fine; I said what I wanted to. I think I should go now though." He says, and goes for the door again, it was ok, soon he'd be in Carolina, and then Tuukka wouldn't have to deal with him being weird and creepy anymore. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel weird or off or anything, I won't do it again. I promise that." He says.

Tuukka grabs the other's wrist probably harder than he should and gives Dobby a weird look. "Goalie bonding... why are you leaving so soon?" He asks confused as to what the other was apologizing for. Dobby pulls his arm a few times trying to get away and Tuukka pulls him, getting the Russian to fall against his chest. Tuukka leans back and moves his hand down to the other's cheek and runs his thumb over the stray tear running down the other's face. "Why are you crying Dobby? If it is what you want, why are you sad? Carolina will be stupid not to love you."

With a fevered shake Dobby uses his wider body frame to push away and shake his head, "Why? If, if you no care, or-or no return-" He winces his grasp on the English language slipping, "I-I can't be here, you-you don't . . . I hate leaving, never leave Boston on own, but for best, because you could . . . never want like I do. And hurts . . . And sorry, shouldn't, shouldn't put up with this, me, awful, wrong, and I want to leave." He says, arms tight around his body like a protective shield, his eyes never leaving his shoes. 

 

Tuukka puts his hand on Dobby's chin and moves his head up, smiling at the flustered Russian before leaning down and softly kissing him. Tuukka leans back wanting to see the other's reaction making sure he understood the rambling in broken English. The Finn runs his thumb over Dobby's lower lip before leaning back down and kissing him softly. "I have wanted to do that for... a long time."

Everything just freezes and slowly the Russians grey blue eyes blinked and he frowned, "Why? I . . . thought you didn't, notice, or care, and girlfriend." He rambles off, still shuddering in breathes and trying o wrap his head around what had just happened. "Long time? Lies just make me feel less bad. Only know for year." He frowns harder and steps away his eyes wide, "Is this game? Another victory? You just playing along 'til I leave? Why?" He finally asks, his voice had risen, and tempered off to a barely there whisper. 

Tuukka steps back hurt written all over his features. Another victory was the farthest thing from his mind, Dobby was not another conquest. "Houston. You go in end of 2nd, backup. Make me work to win, stop all shots. Was... amazing. Want kiss you when I not angry at for making barely win. You had huge smile on face." Tuukka closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Single right now too." He says before completely walking away from the Russian turning around.

Anton shakes his head trying to think back, trying to understand, had he missed something, "Wait. Please." He says turning the table, being the one to reach out for the other goalie this time. "No understand. How . . ." He bites his lip a thick shadow of dread and guilt consuming over him, "Know for 4 years, if not more. Looch right, Girlfriend fake, said for media. I didn't think . . ." He swallows and stands straight, knowing he was the one who messed up, "Sorry, never thought . . . Of course I never . . . Only thought of me, and my feelings never imagined you'd even want . . .I'm sorry." He glances at the Finn, his back still turned, but his head inclined to show he was listening, why he still stopped and didn't kick him out, Dobby had no idea. "I should go . . ."

Tuukka turns around and shrugs. "You believed like you were suppose to...." He says quietly, never imagining him hiding his sexuality would lead to everyone thinking he was really straight, let alone actually in a relationship with his beard. Tuukka shakes his head and sighs, his better than anyone else look on his face. "Enjoy Carolina Dobby." He says just looking at the other man.

With a sad nod the Russian turns and lets himself out, hailing a cab and setting off to his apartment. This wasn't what he wanted, but this is how it turned out. Sometimes, things don't go to plan, sometimes you get caught up in yourself and don't realize the people next to you. Sometimes you have to leave.


End file.
